Dos alegres ladrones
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Dos hombres con intereses en común. Uno, es el único sobreviviente de un pueblo arrasado por la codicia. El otro, en búsqueda de su asombroso hermano menor que fuera vendido como esclavo. Viajando juntos, puede que logren lo que anhelan. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hola a todos! :3 ¿Cómo les va? Pues, andaba bastante deprimida, cuando de repente me dije - _"¿Porqué no?"_ \- y aquí lo tienen, al Asombroso Gilbert en acción.

Como muchos no saben, este fic tiene su origen en otro, _"Supéralo, ¿quieres?"_ , en los Extras cuando Chema y Gilbert van al cine a ver una película. ¿No habrán sentido raro verse dentro de los avances? También hay un avance en _"¡Random de Surtido Rico!"_ (Sí, donde Gilbert besa a Chema, y éste se molesta por ello.)x3

Tal y como lo puse en el fic anterior, _"Soldado de Dios"_ (¿Vieron la  paliza que Chema le mete al tipo dentro de la iglesia? X3 Espero que no regrese por más, o se las verá con el Padre Chema. xD), Chema aquí volverá a ser un tipo religioso, aunque no tanto como en el otro fanfic.

No sé si ponerlos como pareja o no, pero de qué habrá algo entre ellos, lo habrá. Están advertido. :I

En fin, no los retraso más, y les deseo que pasen un bonito día. :3

¡Disfruten el nuevo fanfic! ;D

* * *

 **Dos alegres ladrones.**

 ** _Capítulo 1:_** El gran escape.

\- Y usted, ¿acepta amarla, respetarla y serle fiel, hasta qué la muerte los separe?- Preguntaba el sacerdote al hombre albino de ojos rojos, qué se veía impaciente.

\- Yo, usted verá, yo...- Empezó a sudar, mientras más de 20 pares de ojos lo vigilaban.

 ***DING, DONG, DANG. **DING, DONG, DANG.** **DING, DONG, DANG** ***

Comenzaron a sonar de repente las campanas, sembrando la confusión entre los presentes. Las puertas principales de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par, y un hombre moreno entró montado en un caballo café...

\- ¡Ea!- Se echó a correr rumbo al altar.- ¡Abran paso!-

Entre el desorden, el hombre de ojos rojos se dio a la fuga, seguido del moreno, qué dejó al animal alborotado enmedio de la multitud...

\- ¡Aprisa!- Y ambos hombres se aventaron por los grandes ventanales de la iglesia.

Cayeron sobre un montón de paja, levantándose de inmediato...

\- ¡Justo a tiempo, compañero!- Le dio una palmada el de ojos rojos.

\- Mejor cállate, qué es la última vez qué te ayudo a salir de esta clase de aprietos.- Lo regañó el moreno.

\- Eso mismo dijiste la última vez. ¡Kesesesese!-

\- ¡Allá están!- Voltearon a ver al oír el grito.- ¡Atrápenlos!-

Se miraron un momento antes de echarse a correr como locos, mientras los familiares de la novia los perseguían con espadas, trinches y todo lo que pudiera lastimar, o brindarles una muerte segura...

\- ¡Vuelvan aquí!-

 **.~o0o~.**

Se escondieron en un callejón del centro del pueblo, e intentaron tomar un poco de aire...

\- ¿Crees qué nos estén siguiendo todavía?- Preguntó José María, o Chema para los amigos, a Gilbert, el hombre albino de ojos rojos.

\- ¿Importa ahora? Kesesesese.- Se echó a reír cansado.- Bien, tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas de la posada.-

\- ¿Estás loco?- El moreno lo sujetó de las ropas y lo hizo agacharse hasta su nivel.- ¡Fue precisamente por culpa del posadero que estamos en esta situación! ¡No podemos volver ahí!-

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó alzando una ceja confundido.

Sucedió que, en un pueblo que visitaron de paso unos meses atrás, Gilbert enamoró a una jovencita con la promesa de casarse con ella en menos de un mes a cambio de algunos _"favores"_ , huyendo junto con Chema la noche siguiente. Y como es algo difícil encontrar personas de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, hubo una jugosa recompensa que el posadero no dejó escapar. Y así volvemos a este punto de la historia...

\- ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer?- Se preguntó el más bajó, sentándose en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Gilbert se le quedó viendo un momento, y tras alzar la mirada, encontró que varias prendas de mujer estaban colgadas de un lazo. Volvió a ver a Chema y sonrió malicioso...

\- Compañero.- Y el otro giró la mirada para verlo.- Se me acaba de ocurrir una asombrosa idea.-

Momentos después, cerca de la posada donde se estuvieran hospedando...

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡No voy a hacer esto!- Forcejeaba, intentando no salir a la calle para que nadie lo viera.

\- Anda.- Y le soltó un empujón, haciendo que tropezara al pisar el vestido.- Funcionará.-

Chema se quería morir en ese preciso instante, mientras se ponía de pie y se ajustaba el vestido que Gilbert le había obligado a usar, maldiciéndolo en silencio. El otro se asomó un poco y le dijo en voz baja...

\- No olvides cubrirte la boca, y hazle ojitos al posadero, así lo despistarás.- Le aconsejó.

\- ¿Y por qué mejor no lo haces tú, que tienes más _"experiencia"_ en esto?-

\- Por qué no tengo forma de ocultar mis ojos, por eso. Además de que a ti no te están buscando.- Alzó el pulgar derecho mientras le sonreía.- Mientras, yo estaré buscando un medio de transporte para irnos del pueblo.-

\- Bueeeno.- Suspiró derrotado, y se encaminó rumbo a la posada.- Espero que no nos metamos en más problemas.-

Entró a la posada, cubriéndose el rostro para que no lo reconocieran. Pasó frente al recibidor donde estaba el posadero y, recordando el consejo de Gilbert, le hizo ojitos, soltando una leve risilla, haciendo que el hombre se sonrojara y riera también un poco. Acelerando el paso, subió por las escaleras y se metió a la habitación donde estuvieran sus pertenencias. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, soltando un hondo suspiro de alivio, y sin perder más tiempo, recogió todo lo que fuera necesario. Estaba apenas bajando las escaleras, cuando varios hombres entraron a la posada...

\- ¡Posadero!- Gritó el más alto de ellos.- ¿Donde está el canalla de cabellos blancos y de ojos rojos?-

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que debía salir de ahí sin que lo notaran. Por lo que se regresó a la habitación, rasgó las sábanas de la cama y las amarró para improvisar una cuerda de escape. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo por la ventana, y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, alzó un poco el vestido para echarse a correr en busca de su compañero de viajes...

\- ¡Gil! ¿Donde diablos estás?- Se detuvo para mirar a todas partes, intentando imitar lo mejor que podía la voz de una mujer.- ¡Maldición!-

Lo encontró, apostado contra una taberna, platicando muy entretenido con una joven mujer, quién sonreía y reía con quién sabe qué cosa le estuviese diciendo el albino. Molesto, se acercó a ellos y tomó del brazo a Gilbert...

\- ¡Amado _mío_!- Exageró la última palabra, asustando a los dos por la abrupta interrupción, y sonriendo dulcemente.- ¿En donde te habías metido?-

Lo arrastró lejos de la muchacha, que se veía confundida, y se giró a verlo para reclamarle...

\- ¡Estoy arriesgando mi pellejo, sólo para que tú te pongas a cortejar a otra muchacha, siendo que ése ha sido la causa por la estamos huyendo de este pueblo!- Le dio un dedazo en el pecho.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Dijiste que buscarías un medio de transporte!-

\- ¡Y eso estaba haciendo en este preciso momento hasta que apareciste tú...!- Suavizó su voz al ver pasar unas personas.- Mi dulce _amada_.- Lo tomó del brazo y le habló en voz baja.- Estaba tratando de sacarle información sobre quién podría conseguirnos un transporte.-

No le creía, pero eso no era nada nuevo...

\- Pues a mí me pareció otra cosa.- Se puso las manos sobre la cintura, desviando la mirada.- Por cierto, en la posada...-

\- ¡Ahí están!- Voltearon rumbo al origen del grito, y se dieron cuenta de qué ya los habían encontrado.- ¡Regresa acá, maldito canalla, y cumple como hombre!-

Se volvieron a mirar entre sí, y se echaron a correr...

\- ¡Maldición!- Dijo entre dientes el de cabello blanco, y notó que un hombre estaba desatando los amarres de un par de caballos, quiénes a su vez estaban atados a una carreta.- ¡Por aquí!-

El albino se subió a la carreta, ante el desconcierto del hombre, mientras Chema aprovechaba la confusión para tomar las riendas de los equinos...

\- ¡Ea!- Gritó, haciendo que los animales comenzaran a correr, mientras Gilbert caía de espaldas en la carreta.

Aún podían escuchar los gritos y groserías de todos los ofendidos, mezclándose con la risa de ambos...

\- ¡Kesesesese!-

 **.~o0o~.**

Ya habían recorrido un buen tramo de camino, cuando José María decidió detener la carreta y bajarse de ella...

\- ¿Porqué te detienes?- Le preguntó Gilbert, que a su vez también se bajó del transporte robado.- Puede que aún no los perdamos.-

\- No me discutas y toma todo lo que pueda servirnos.- Le regañó, y empezó a guardar algunas frutas que venían en la carreta, así como un par de piezas de pan para el camino.- Iremos por el bosque, dejando correr a los caballos para que los sigan. Así de ese modo no nos atraparán.-

\- ¡Buena idea, compañero!- Sonrió y se dispuso a revisar el contenido de un barril que estaba en la carreta.- ¡Mira nada más!-

\- ¿Qué?- Se acercó curioso el moreno.- ¿Qué es eso?-

\- ¡Vino- Exclamó emocionado, y usando una mano, tomó un poco.- ¡Dulce néctar de los Dioses!-

\- Deja de decir herejías, y date prisa, que no tenemos tiempo para esto.- Refunfuñó.- Sólo toma lo que puedas y vámonos, para arrear los caballos.-

Tras oírlo, el albino rodó el barril y lo puso en el suelo, ante la mirada del moreno...

\- Gil, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

\- Si piensas que voy a dejar este tesoro, estás muy equivocado, monjecito.- El aludido rodó los ojos.- Además, necesitamos algo para beber y no hay agua aquí.-

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- Se rindió y le soltó un par de palmadas a los caballos.- ¡Ea!-

Tras que los animales se fueran tirando de la carreta, se adentraron al bosque, deteniéndose sólo para asegurar qué nadie los estuviera siguiendo...

\- Y bien, ¿a donde vamos a ir, Gil?- Le preguntó Chema.

El de ojos rojos se llevó una mano al mentón, en lo que pensaba en cuál destino debían tomar...

\- No puedo ir al Sur, ahí me tienen con pena de muerte.- Empezó a decir.- Al Este tampoco, es de ahí de donde venimos.-

\- ¿Y el Oeste?-

\- Puede ser, pero me parece que estamos muy cerca de una villa, en el Norte.-

\- ¿Y estás seguro de qué no has hecho nada de lo que te arrepientas ahí?- El moreno se rascó la cabeza.- Contigo nada es seguro.-

\- ¡Claro que sí!- Le respondió con una sonrisa.- Además, sé que ahí podría conseguir una pista sobre su paradero.-

Se quedó viéndolo por un rato, y sabiendo que tarde o temprano se volverían a meter en problemas, sin importar de qué tipo, sonrió...

\- Bueeeno, siendo ése el caso, partamos al Norte.-

Era ya mediodía cuando decidieron continuar con el viaje. Chema volteaba a ver de cuando en cuando al más alto, cargando con su recién adquirida posesión...

\- Creo que deberías dejar ese barril aquí y tomar todo lo que puedas cargar de vino.- Le aconsejó José María al verlo batallar con el barril a cuestas.

\- ¿Quién eres, engendro del demonio, y qué has hecho con mi amigo?- Le gritó Gilbert en lo que abrazaba preventivamente al barril.

\- Gil, si no fuera por qué sirvo a Dios, y porque eres mi amigo, hace mucho hubiera dejado que te mataran.- Contestó irritado el moreno.

\- ¡Kesesesese!- Se echó a reír y le soltó una palmada.- De eso es de lo que estoy hablando.-

\- Como digas.- Contestó malhumorado.- ¿Seguirás cargando esa cosa?-

\- Creo que tengo una asombrosa idea.- Le dijo tras pensarlo por un momento.

Recostó el barril, se subió encima de él y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para así seguir avanzando...

\- No existe nada como mi asombroso ingenio.- Se jactó pasándose una mano por los blancos cabellos.

\- Como digas.- Chema rodó los ojos y siguió caminando.- Pero, aguas, no te vayas a caer con el primer obstáculo.-

\- ¿Qué?- Se giró para verlo.

Y así, el barril se detuvo por una gran raíz de un árbol, mandando al albino al suelo...

\- ¡Ouch!-

\- Te lo dije.- Se sonrió el más bajo y continuó caminando en lo que silbaba una canción.

 **.~o0o~.**

Cuando faltaba poco tiempo para anochecer, decidieron detenerse a acampar en un claro. Reunieron troncos y ramas para hacer una fogata, y Chema se encargó de preparar la cena, un conejo que logró atrapar para asarlo...

\- Y nada acompañará mejor esta comida que un buen trago de...-

\- ¡Ah, eso sí que no!- El moreno le detuvo de darle un trago al tarro de vino.- ¡Siempre que dices que nomás vas a tomar un trago, terminas emborrachándote, haciendo que refuerce mis defensas, en especial en mi retaguardia!-

\- ¡Kesesesese!- Se echó a reír el albino y soltó un par de palmadas en la espalda a José María.- Te doy mi asombrosa palabra de honor de que no tomaré más que éste tarro de vino. Así que duerme tranquilo.-

\- ¿De veras?- Preguntó desconfiado, con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Claro! Así que no te preocupes.- Le sonrió.

\- Bueeeno.- Siguió comiendo, mas optó por no tomar vino.- Sólo por si las dudas.-

Horas después, la fogata había sido apagada para evitar ser encontrados entre la oscuridad de la noche, y los restos de la comida habían sido guardados; ambos hombres dormitaban ya para partir al amanecer... Al menos, uno de ellos...

\- Mmm.- Chema se giró sobre su costado derecho, cuando sintió algo en su hombro, lo que lo obligó a abrir los ojos.- ¿Qué...?-

Con un movimiento repentino Gilbert lo puso de espaldas contra el suelo, subiéndose encima de él y inhabilitando sus brazos al sujetárselos con los propios, haciendo que el moreno reaccionara...

\- ¡Gil! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- Inquirió mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos rojos, que brillaban de un modo muy peculiar.

\- Hace mucho calor.- Respondió y le sonrió aproximando su rostro al suyo.- ¿No lo crees?-

Antes de qué pudiera contestar, el albino atrapó sus labios con los suyos, comenzando a frotar ambos cuerpos, tratando de aminorar el calor que le había provocado la bebida alcohólica. Dejó de besarlo para morderle el labio inferior, lamiendo después su mentón hasta llegar al cuello, donde se dispuso a depositar besos fugaces y leves mordidas apenas con la punta de los dientes...

\- _¿¡Otra vez te pusiste a beber a escondidas!?_ \- Chema sintió que una vena se le hinchaba en la frente del coraje, y trató de reprimir un gemido.- N-No...-

\- ¿Acaso te dije lo bien qué te veías con ese vestido de mujer?- Volvió a lamerlo, en esta ocasión en la manzana de Adán, haciendo que se retorciera, y le sonrió con sorna.- Si lo tuvieras puesto en este instante, ya te lo habría arrancado... ¡Ouch!-

Rodó a un lado, cubriéndose su entrepierna tras el golpe que le asestara José María con la pierna. Éste se alzó con rapidez del suelo, tomando la manta que estuviera usando para dormir, y se trepó a un árbol...

\- Y más te vale que te duermas ahora mismo, si no quieres despertar con algo más que un simple dolor de cabeza.- Le advirtió molesto y se cubrió con la manta.- Buenas noches.-

\- ***Meow*** \- Se quejó, aún cubriéndose, mascullando groserías.- ***Meow*** noches.-

A la mañana siguiente, tras un tenso desayuno, continuaron con su viaje rumbo a las tierras del Norte...

\- ¡No tan aprisa, compañero!- Batallaba para seguirle el paso al moreno, quién caminaba demasiado rápido para su gusto.- Me estoy mareando.-

Se detuvo dando un suspiro, se dio media vuelta y se acercó al albino...

\- Mira.- Alzó el dedo índice y lo movió de un lado a otro, intentando al menos de encontrar las palabras adecuadas sin ser demasiado grosero.- No es la primera vez que esto sucede, y desde lo que ocurrió aquella noche me juré que no tomaría nada si tú lo hacías, y si te mareas es por que vas encima de ese estúpido barril, y ya no quiero hablar más del tema, ¿de acuerdo?-

Se sentó en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, deseando no pensar más en el incidente. De pronto, sintió el peso de la espalda de Gilbert sobre la suya, y no dijeron nada por un par de minutos...

\- Lo siento.- Se disculpó el albino con un leve susurro.- No puedo evitarlo.- Y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos.- Así soy.-

Chema giró la cabeza para verlo y suspiró de nueva cuenta. Se puso de pie y le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro...

\- Cierto.- Se sacudió la tierra de encima.- Debemos continuar caminando, si no queremos que alguien nos alcance.-

\- Sí.- Se sacudió también el polvo y volvió a subirse al barril.- ¿Cuándo crees que lleguemos al Norte?-

\- Un mes, si sigues encima de esa cosa.- Bromeó el moreno.

\- ¡Kesesesese!- Se rió el albino.- En tus sueños, monjecito.-

Ambos se echaron a reír, y continuaron avanzando. Un par de horas después, tras caminar un largo trecho del bosque...

\- En serio, deberías dejar ese barril.-

\- ¡Qué no!-

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
